A Sell-Sword in the Game of Females
by TheSeaOfWar
Summary: An orphan to sell-sword. A Sell-sword to the love of all noblewomen. Growing up from nothing to having everything. Never dreaming of having power to having nearly as much as the King. Anything can happen in the Game of Thrones. Harry/Multi Harry/Large Harem
1. Chapter 1

**The second story written by yours truly. The first is a Harry/Rosalie pairing if any of you are interested in checking out my other fic. I am currently working on multiple stories and am looking for help in a Harry Potter/Walking Dead pairing and wish for people to go vote on the poll for your favorite pairing.**

 **Now for the reason that it says Harry (No-Name) is because Harry is not a 'bastard' but just a simple orphan that never knew his heritage. His parents died during the Greyjoy rebellion with him being found in a burning barn.**

 **Also in this story Harry will be OOC-ish. He will still have a soft side to him, but in a fight he will be a deadly warrior.**

 **Leave as much criticism as you please! I will always welcome it as to make me a better writer from learning my mistakes!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Game of Thrones.**

As Harry (No-Name) was riding in the carriage of Cersei Lannister, who was resting with her head on his shoulder, he was wondering how his life of a sell-sword had become nothing more than a glorified trophy for noblewoman. They were always caught looking at his attractive figure. With his 6'3 height, midnight black windswept hair, a figure blessed by all the gods, and a small scar above his right eyes going down into his eyebrow.

He of course had gotten a fair deal of power and privileges from all of these encounters around Westeros. He could pretty much do anything except kill a King or a ruler of a kingdom in Westeros, but he has no need for that when he is bedding all of their wives and daughters. His life has progressed from an orphan or the rebellion; to the most powerful and sought out mercenary; to power that only a ruler could achieve.

He had not even meant for all of this to happen the way it did. Since he had reached the age of manhood, he became the object of lust from women no matter the age. After a while of being a sell-sword, he was gaining a trustworthy reputation meaning he was left alone with many different females that were in a position of power. Now females mostly didn't rule with absolute power, but the man of the house could always be manipulated into the female's way of thinking making them have some type of control over their counterparts.

He at first tried to respect his clients marriages, but the females had come to grown an almost obsessiveness over him and threatening to lie about him forcing himself on them if he didn't comply with their wishes. Some develop more of an obsessive nature towards him then others, like The Queen, since they have more money and are able to afford his prices, but they all believed that he is theirs and only theirs.

He has gone to great lengths to not have any of the females believe he has had any other relationships towards another female giving them a sense of love and power over him. Overtime of this happening he gained feelings for most of the females he has had encounters with because they have their own feelings such as love and did not like being treated as a glorified trophy. He has done everything in his power to help them achieve that sense of true love at his own risks once he knew what it was like living in an environment that people didn't enjoy.

Harry looks down at the tired form of Cersei Lannister, who was so tightly wrapped around him that he couldn't move, who looked to be trying to fall back asleep after being awoken by Jamie Lannister telling them that they were close to Winterfell. Seeing that she wouldn't get up to get ready by herself he leaned down and whispered to not alert the guards, "Awake my beautiful queen it is time to get up."

The Queen's eyes slowly opened before gazing lovingly at the face of the man she had grown to love. Sure, she loved her children dearly and Jamie, her former lover, but the way that he made her feel was exhilarating. He eventually became a pillar that stood out among all the others in her heart. Every time he is sent away she yearns for his touch and prays to the all the gods that he will return back to her. "I am the Queen, I can do what I want", she whispered back before grabbing the sides of his face gently and started to pepper his jaw with kisses while heading towards his lips, but before she placed one upon them she said, "Don't ever leave my side."

"Of course my lioness", he said with love in his voice before closing the distance and giving her a passionate kiss while wrapping his arms around her waist. After hearing that Cersei could be seen with tears of joy in her eyes and responded to the kiss by wrapping her arms around his neck and trapping him to her. When they both had to catch their breath they pulled apart, but rested their foreheads on one another.

They were interrupted by Jamie asking if they were ok and reminding them that they will arrive in a few minutes. Harry sighed and leaned backward away from her causing her to sigh in annoyance before fixing herself with last minute touches to her hair and makeup. While watching Cersei cleaned up, Harry felt the carriage start to slow down. Knowing that this meant they were close to their destination he grabbed his sword that was sitting on the bench opposite of them before strapping it to his left hip.

Cersei also sensing that they were seconds from stopping, suddenly grabbed onto Harry's face and pulled him into a deep kiss then releasing him and returning to her previous position of just sitting next to him. Harry knowing what the kiss was about gave her a small smile while bracing himself for meeting his old friends, the Starks.

The carriage stopped meaning that after days of riding they had finally reached Winterfell. Harry, slipping into his friendly guard persona, opened the door slowly before stepping out and catching a glimpse of the northern family before turning back around and holding a hand out to help the Queen step out. Cersei stepped out gracefully while accepting her loves hand before continuing her path towards the Starks with Harry following her closely behind.

If you would look towards one of the men that was wearing golden armor you could see him with a scowl on his while looking towards the Queen and her bodyguard. This man was Jamie Lannister. His deeds were known all throughout the land with everyone knowing his name. His title was King Slayer which was a name that explained itself, since he stabbed the Mad King in the back to end the rebellion. He was also a master swordsman with only a few people across the land that could hold his own against him.

What no one knew but Cersei, Jamie, and the recently deceased Jon Arryn was that Cersei's children were not King Roberts they were born from incest. Jamie was getting constantly getting angrier towards his sister and bodyguard since Cersei will not make any advances towards him ever since Harry has accepted the position of guarding her for the time being. Usually they would have their meetings at least once every two weeks but she hasn't so much as looked at him in over three months.

He was hoping to catch her tonight at the feast since Robert will be drunk and Harry will most likely be talking with Lady Stark since they have a history together with them being said to have a close friendship. While Jamie was in his own thoughts Cersei had greeted the Starks and receiving respectful, in most cases, greetings. Harry also greeted the Starks, but only after the Queen had said her piece.

First he greeted Lord Eddard Stark with a smile and a firm handshake; before the large Stark pulled him in for a firm hug while saying, "Harry, my friend how have you been? It feels like ages ago since you were hired to protect my wife, while my boys and I had to visit the wall."

"I have been roaming around finding more work until The Queen decided it was time to rehire me. When I heard that the royal family was coming the Winterfell I was glad to see you all again." Harry said with a wide grin towards his old friend. After greeting the Lord of Winterfell, Eddard had to take King Robert to the crypt to see his old love.

Harry then turned to Robb Stark, the heir of Winterfell, and said, "You have better practice since I have been away if you hope to be able to beat me", with a teasing grin.

"Well I was hoping your skills have dulled since we last met since you are said to be the greatest swordsman alive. Although I would love to be able to take that title I think it would be better to work my way up and not jump straight to the top as to not die young." Robb said with humor since he has learned much from Harry during his time at Winterfell and was happy to call Harry one of his best friends. Harry after grinning towards Robb one last time before turning to the Lady of House Stark since he knew she was waiting for him to speak with her.

Harry bowed his head and said, "Good morning my Lady, how have you been all this time?" Catelyn simply ignored being formal and threw her arms around his midsection and gave him a tight hug. The people from Kings landing were in shock of how she was acting and the fact that no one from Winterfell looked to have thought twice about Lady Stark hugging Harry. The one that was most shocked as well as angry with a small hint of jealousy when Harry responded to the hug by wrapping hide arms around her back, was Cersei although she was managing to hide her expressions very well; while being able to write a speech in her head that she will be telling Harry in private tonight.

"I missed you," whispered Catelyn into Harry's chest. Catelyn was his last long job and as many others, not that she had known, had fallen for him. She was one of the most against the idea of cheating on her husband even if they were in an arranged marriage, they still had a family together and she didn't want to break it up. Although she lasted the longest it was only a month's time when she had enough of holding her feelings in and decided to express them. On the night of exactly a month, she was alone in her room when she called for Harry to come in. Harry, was not expecting anything, just came into the room. As soon as he had closed the door Catelyn came out of the bathroom with only an opened robe that was covering nothing.

Harry knowing what was coming tried to talk her out of it, but she was not taking no for an answer. That night was the best night of her life and she vowed to repeat it as many times as she possibly could. For the next five months' time, she couldn't be seen without Harry except at rare times. Nearly every night, except during her time of the month, she called Harry into her room.

Ever since those days of them being together she thought about him and hoped he didn't forget about her. Hearing that he was coming back with the royal family nearly made her burst with happiness. She used all of her time making sure she was perfect for their reunion, she even got an abundance of sleeping herbs that could be put into a drink which she planned of using on her husband.

Her nerves only disappeared and replaced with relief and happiness when he whispers back, "I missed you as well, my *Lykaios." Harry knowing what her actions meant and what will happen because of them. He knew that Catelyn will try to get him to visit her during the night , while Cersei was planning to give him a speech tonight about how he isn't allowed to go around 'feeling' up anyone besides her. Separating from Catelyn, Harry knew they would have a talk soon, he caught a glimpse of Jon Snow the bastard of the Starks.

He gave a small nod before continuing along since he couldn't just walk through a throng of people to greet him at the moment. Another reason for him not stopping to talk to Jon, was that he knew if he waited any longer to talk to Sansa she would tear him and anyone else that got in her way a new one.

As soon as she saw that he was finally coming to her, she broke into a smile. He opened his arms and she jumped into them with enthusiasm and throwing her arms around his neck. He twirled her around a few times before setting her back down, but kept his arms around her knowing if he let go it would upset her. While she was looking up at him he could see that the adoration she had as a child to him changed to lust, obsession, and love. Inwardly he sighed, knowing that she will start to pursue him.

"How come you haven't came to visit me?" Sansa said with a cute pout, but was inwardly cheering since she knew he wouldn't resist her.

"I have been busy, Sansa. But I promise that during my time in Winterfell I will spend time with you." Harry replied with a smile that promised he would.

Blushing, Sansa said, "You better make up for all the time you were gone." Trying to make a face that was supposed to be anger but made her look cute since she was still blushing. They were suddenly interrupted by an irritated voice.

"Hey! I want to spend time with him to Sansa! Don't be so greedy." Arya Stark said with a frown. "How come she gets special treatment?"

Harry smile gets even larger while Sansa's drops. Harry gently untangles from Sansa before grabbing Arya and lifting her up and resting her on his hip. "How could I forget about my little pup? That would be a crime itself."

"Well it seems like it. I mean you have been helping with my archery and you promised to help me with using a sword next time you came." Arya said with a pout, but you could tell that she was happy to see him.

"How about this? You be good during the feast and I'll give you your first sword lesson?"

"YES!" Arya screamed before wiggling out of his arms and started to run deeper into the city towards where the Stark family lived.

Harry chuckled at her enthusiasm and turned to Bran. "Hey little man! You a master marksman yet?"

Bran's smile faltered for a second before coming back together. "No, but with you here I will be in no time!"

"Well I'll make sure to help you tomorrow if you be good at the feast just like Arya. You know what you sister and mother would do if I was caught playing favorites." Harry said with his grin growing. He then looked up at Cersei to see what she was doing and saw that she was waiting for him. "Alright, well I got to go Bran I will talk to you later okay?"

Bran wrapped him in a quick hug and before going in the direction Arya ran off to while yelling, "Bye!"

He then quickly hurried to Cersei's side since it looked like she was starting to get impatient with waiting. Cersei just turned away from him and walk away leaving Harry in her angry wake. Harry, inwardly sighing again, knew that he was going to be in trouble. He sometimes couldn't believe that some of the women that fall for him so much that they could barely stand him interacting with another female.

While he loved all of the women that he came in contact with in a romantic manner, it was irritating for them to always never let him have his space. The amazing thing that came out of all the relationships was that he would always feel loved and knew that he will never be alone again. It was such a wonderful feeling to him that he knew that he would never be able to let go of.

He swiftly followed the Queen to her quarters since he that she would like to have a word with him in private. As they were walking, he was looking around at his surroundings remembering all of his memories that happened within these walls. It was enjoyable to be around the Stark children and he developed a sort of brotherly bond to the males and Arya, since Sansa seems to want more than that type of bond. Oh how he could never guess how much trouble it will be keeping up with all three women in Winterfell that are in love with him.

When they arrived at Cersei's quarters they saw that two guards were already posted at the door. She told them to leave with a simple way of her hand making them swiftly leave down the hallway in which they just came down. Cersei opened the door and walked in with Harry following after her. Harry just closed the door behind him when he was shoved into the door. He could barely register what happened before lips were pressed against his roughly.

They were intertwined at the door before Cersei's lips eased up on the assault of his own. Then he heard Cersei's lips growl out, "You are mine!" Before they were slammed back into his.

 ***Lykaios means she-wolf.**

 **Hoped you all enjoyed the chapter! I hope to see everyone next chapter! :D Make sure to leave those reviews or go and vote for your favorite Walking Dead pairing on my profile.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long update! I'll try to update quicker. Check out my other stories if you like this one.**

 **Also my poll for the pairing will be going down in the next few days so vote.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Game of Thrones**.

 _They were intertwined at the door before Cersei's lips eased up on the assault of his own. Then he heard Cersei's lips growl out, "You are mine!" Before they were slammed back into his._

Cersei's hands were roaming around Harry's chest while he was pinned up against the door. Harry let this continue for a minute or so until he could feel her start to take off his tunic. "Cersei... Cersei we have to stop."

Cersei stopped what she was doing and just looked up at him. "What do you mean we have to stop? I am the queen of Westeros. I can do whatever the hell I please!" Cersei said furiously.

"The feast will be beginning soon, there is no need to rush this. We have all night after the feast if you wish." Harry pleaded to Cersei so she will see reason. "If anyone catches us, we will be sentenced to death."

Cersei calmed down slowly now that she knew why he was making her stop. "Fine, but after the feast I will be getting what I want." She then stood on her tippy toes and gave him a light kiss. "You do know that I need to take a bath. I might need someone to wash me, since I am extremely exhausted from that ride." Cersei said while walking to the bathroom with extra sway added to her hips.

"I don't think that will be necessary, my Queen. I wasn't hired to help you bath, just to protect you from harm. Maybe your handmaiden would best be fitted for that job?" Harry joked as she walked away.

"Well if I must. Please send for whoever the Starks provide." Cersei called over her shoulder with a smile.

"Of course." Harry said and giving a mocking bow which made the queen giggle. He stepped out of the room and started to walk down the hallway. At the end he told the guards that they could go back and guard the Queens room. As he was exploring he told one of the maids that he was friends with that the Queen would like some help with her bath. The maid said that she would get right to it and gave Harry a quick hug before they went their separate ways.

As he was walking through the castle he saw a room that was cracked open. He was curious and decided to sneak a quick peek to see what was going on. When he looked through the door he heard Sansa's and Caitlyn's voices. Pressing his ear to the door he tried to listen in, "Please mother! Please you have to help me get Harry's attention." Sansa said.

"The King is trying to talk your father into letting you marry the prince. Wouldn't that be a better choice?" Caitlyn said back with a small amount of irritation in her voice.

"But I don't want to marry the Prince, mother. Harry is so sweet and charming, he is all I would ever need. Why be the queen of Westeros when you can get everything by being with him? With the amount of connections that he has across the seven kingdoms it will be like marrying any other noble." Sansa said with adoration in her voice.

"It isn't my choice darling. I can't make him see you the way that you wish. It also wouldn't be the best choice as he is always traveling and protecting other clients." Caitlyn said with a small unnoticeable, to Sansa, amount of desperation in her voice.

"It doesn't matter, we can always travel around and learn about the kingdoms together. He would be like my very own knight in shiny armor. During his travels he probably knows all kinds of things and would be able to show me the world. It would be like-"

Harry then decided it was time to stop ease dropping on the Stark ladies. 'Holy shit. I am screwed." Harry thought as he hastily tried to find anything to get his mind out of this nightmare. 'How the hell am I going to get through this? Caitlyn will get pissed at me for 'leading' Sansa on, Sansa will get mad if I do not talk to her, and Cersei won't even let me converse with another female.'

Lost in his thoughts he didn't even realize that he had wondered outside. There were only a few people outside, since most were inside making sure the feast went without a hitch. He saw Jon swinging at a test dummy that appeared to have been worn in for a while. "Scared I am going to beat you to much this time Snow?" Harry teased.

Jon turned around and immediately broke out in a smile. "Ha. Like you could possibly beat me after all these years of being up noblewomen skirts."

"Now, now Jonny boy no need to be throwing out compliments like that. The day that you are hired to protect someone will be the day that you see the glory in it. Who can say that they are the greatest swordsman alive? How about the one who was chosen over the Kings guard to protect the queen?" Harry said while walking over to Jon.

"I have no wish to be another man living by the sword for no real reason."

"Ah but like I have told you before, I don't live by the sword. I get to see the world, know what makes different people tick. I could have an army at my back in a moment. These are things you will never know if you take the black." Harry finished with concern.

"It also is a bonus to have nearly have all of the noble woman's hearts. Your prick has been from here to Dorne and I have no need for the pleasure of flesh when you have already had enough for me." Jon joked, since Jon knew about all of Harry's lovers since he needed someone to confine in. It was scary at first to Harry and it made him need someone to talk to and Jon was there for him.

"That's true, but neither of us will be able to raise a true family if the way our lives look to be progressing. Just remember what you are giving up. Now let's not have all of this serious talk. A feast is beginning soon! Even if you don't wish to come it should still be a joy to be able to do whatever you please privately." Harry said before wrapping a arm around Jon's shoulder and leading him back to the training dummy.

Harry gave Jon a few pointers while Jon practiced. After around an hour of this Harry excused himself since the feast would be beginning soon. Harry walked back into the Stark guest quarters where he went into the room that was three doors down from the Queens. He closed the door before beginning to strip off his tunic and trousers after setting his sword on the bed.

When he was finished undressing you could see the small scars that were scattered on his body. It wasn't enough to be gross but just enough to make him look deadly. There were sword slashes all over his body, along with what appeared to be a few arrow markings on his body. They all appeared to be very old since most looked to be over a few years old.

He then proceeded to pour water into the bath. You could tell it had been set out recently from the small amount of steam that was coming from the water. As he stepped in he let out a small moan from the hot water making his muscles relax.

He had just laid in the bath for about ten minutes before he started washing his body to rid it of sweat and grime. Finally after another five minutes he stepped out of the bath and dried himself. When he walked out of the washroom he saw that someone had set out clean clothes for him. Thinking that it was from the Stark, he got dressed in the black tunic and black pants.

Knowing that anything can happen at the feast, he placed a dagger into his boot since it would be disgraceful to bring a sword. As he stepped out of his room he saw that the guards outside Cersei's room were gone, he figured that she had already headed to the feast. While walking to the dinning hall he also saw many other people that seemed to be heading the same way.

When he walked into the hall he saw the royal family sitting at a table with the Starks. He was going to just sit down with the rest of the common folk when suddenly he he heard Robert say drunkly, "Harry what do you think you are doing? Get your ass up here!"

Seeing no way out of it he walked up to where they were sitting and sat across from Cersei, who was seated next to Caitlyn. "Now this right here Ned is one hell of a swordsman. He puts Tywin's golden boy to shame. How glad I am that someone was able to finally burst that damn Lannister bubble." Robert said to Ned, but was loud enough to be heard around the hall.

Harry by now was looking sheepish from everyone's gazes. It was bad enough to have three woman staring at him with lust but now nearly every maid was as well. The men were staring too but with astonishment or anger at him getting the attention of the King. "Doesn't matter if he can beat the King slayer my boy can still go swing to swing with him." Ned joked with Robert.

Robert laughed and said, "That's funny. I bet one hundred gold pieces that say he can beat both your son and the Greyjoy boy at once."

"I'll double that bet. It isn't possible for him to beat two boys that I have trained." Both friends laughed at that. "Robb just make sure you don't hurt the queens guard to much."

"Don't worry father he won't even be able to touch me." After Robb cockily finished talking he was kicked by Sansa underneath the table, who had a scowl on her face.

"Eh don't be cocky now boy. I would say that my wife's guard could even have beaten me in my prime." Robert said seriously for the first time that night. "I wouldn't bet against that man right there if my life depended on it. I have seen him with a dagger in his stomach, an arrow in his chest and shoulder all the while he never stopped fighting."

"You praise me to much my King. I was only doing my duty." Harry said sheepishly.

"Ha! Make sure you do your duty and show these young boys what it means to be a real warrior." After that the king took a large gulp of wine and stood up to go mess around with one of the maids. Ned got up after Robert because he had to go clear his head. Left at the table were the Queen, Lady Stark, the children of the two houses, and Harry.

"Well since the head of our houses have left, why don't you come sit next to me?" Caitlyn said with a lustful smile.

"That's a terrific idea, but since you are suppose to be guarding me maybe it would be best to sit next to me?" Cersei said with a slight glare at Harry to make sure he knows to listen to her.

"How about I just sit between you my ladies? Would be the best of both worlds." Harry said with a smile to both of them.

"Fine" both grumbled quietly before Caitlyn moved over a seat to make room. He then proceeded to make conversation between the three of them along with Sansa, who was trying to get Harry's full attention.

A few seats down the table was a blonde haired teen. This was Prince Joffery. A stubborn, stuck up boy that was hated by all who met him. He was a pretty boy that attracted many a female eyes, except when Harry was around. Currently he looked to be sporting a permanent scowl on his face.

He was currently in a grumpy mood from watching how Harry had attracted Sansa's attention without even trying. 'I am the prince! She should be staring at me like that.' Were his thoughts on the matter. Even though most considered him to be an idiot, even he could see the way that his mother looks at the little peasant. He always thought that she was just messing around and it didn't mean anything.

It also didn't help how whenever he had tried to get the servant killed or fired, Harry would just brush it off and continue on through his day. It was as if him being a prince didn't even matter! Even his little dwarf of an uncle adored the little bastard guard. Finally having enough of watching what he called blasphemy, he grabbed the wine hug and proceeded to walk to where Harry and his mother were sitting. Seeing that neither of them were watching, he dumped the contents right onto Harry's head.

"Oh sorry! I didn't mean to do that mother. I was just meaning to go get more." Joffery said.

"Joffery! What do you think you are doing?! You could have just called a maid to get you more!" Cersei said furiously.

"Please, my Queen, it was an accident. He didn't mean to." Harry said while trying to cool down the situation.

"No! I will not stand for this un-prince like behavior! Stumbling around drunk! You are suppose to be better! Now get to your room before you can disgrace our house any further!" Cersei said with a wave of her hand.

Joffery just sat there in complete shock before hastily running of towards his room. His thoughts became darker and darker about how he was going to get revenge on Harry.

"Really Cersei that was unnecessary. It was just an accident." Harry said with a disappointing look on his face while he quietly talked to Cersei.

"No! It is unacceptable!" Cersei said defensively. "He shouldn't even have gotten up! Princes do not fetch their own wine!"

"Cersei we have been over this. You need to give more freedom to-"

"No Harry! That is final! I told you they were born into the royal family, so they will act like it!" Cersei said.

"So be it." Harry said with a bit of anger before starting to stand up. "I told you that you will need to calm down and stop acting like you are better then everyone else. The way that you act to towards everyone not of noble blood makes me wonder what you really think of me." He then raised his voice from a whisper and said to everyone at the table, "Looks like my night is going to be cut short. I'll see you all in the morning." He then said goodbye to everyone at the table and walked off.

All the while Harry was saying his goodbyes, Cersei sat there with a shocked expression. She didn't even come out of her state of shock when he gave a longer than necessary hug to Sansa and Caitlyn. Always had she known that Harry disapproved of the way she acted, but it was the way that she was raised. It never crossed her mind that he was so against the idea that he would just leave her like that. After a while of sitting there listening to everyone converse she steadily got more concerned. Caitlyn, unnoticed by Cersei, got up from the table and followed after Harry.

'That was our first fight', was the thought that kept repeating in Cersei head. Not being able to take anymore, she excused herself from the table saying that she was tired from the journey. When she was out of the dining hall she hastily walked off towards Harry's rooms. Not even knocking on the door she opened it and what she saw made her want to kill what she was looking at while simultaneously wanting to break down and cry. Inside of the room was... Caitlyn Stark laying on top of the person that she loved the most, Harry.

 **I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Again sorry for the long update. See ya next time! Peace :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Well here is chapter three! Updates will come all the more faster when a lemon is not present.

 **Progress in Stories**  
This has become an official segment in my author notes because it seems like many people dislike me having multiple stories. This is will many who are waiting for my other stories a chance to get an update.

Red String of Fate: Currently this story is my second most popular and I am trying my best to get a chapter out. I will probably have a chapter out on Friday since I already have the beginning and end done all I need is the actual 'talk'.

Love Can Be Found: It's an easy write since I can get tons of ideas for it because I haven't been in any tough writing spots. Maybe a weekend update?

Ground Meets The Sky: As always I tell you all to check it out! A new chapter hasn't been started, but since it is my most recent show, it will be updated probably as a mid week update next week.

New Stories: I have decided to keep them in storage until I get a few chapters done so I do not have to update so many stories at one time. Don't worry the Walking Dead story is still going to happen!

Got a Beta! We might finally be able to update more than just like once a week. Beta: PottertheOtter

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Games of Thrones.

 _What she saw made her want to kill what she was looking at while simultaneously wanting to break down and cry. Inside of the room was... Caitlyn Stark laying on top of the person that she loved the most, Harry._

 **A few moments before**

Harry was sitting on his bed while thinking about how he shouldn't have been so harsh on Cersei. 'She was raised to be noble. It's not like she can just change in a day.' He thought, when suddenly someone knocked on his door. "Come in." He called out. When the door opened it shocked him to the core that Caitlyn Stark was standing right outside of his door in a night robe. "Caitlyn? Why are you here? Shouldn't you be at the feast."

"Why, I just couldn't wait for tonight so while everyone is at the feast I thought it would be best to come while everyone's distracted." Caitlyn said as she had a lustful look in her eyes and was adding extra sway to her hips.

"The Queen might show up at anytime. Whenever she doesn't wish to stay at a feast she leaves and makes me take her for a walk around." Harry said.

"I have waited a long time to feel your touch again. If I have to wait any longer it is going to be hard to stop myself from taking you whenever I see you next." Caitlyn said as she climbed onto his lap and started the kiss his neck.

"Well you are right. I have missed you too. Just so you know I always thought about you and was wondering how you were doing. Did you make sure to lock the door? It wouldn't be best if we were caught." Harry said as he made her stop kissing him before replicating the action to her.

Caitlyn moaned out, "Oh, right there. I didn't… oh… forget to lock the door. I don't want anyone to see us either." Caitlyn had enough of the teasing so she pushed Harry down onto his back before latching her lips onto his. This went on for a few seconds before you could hear the fabric of Harry's new tunic ripping. They only time that their lips separated was when they needed to breath. Harry swiftly took off her robe as she hastily untied the stings of his pants. As she had his pants half way down his legs they heard a sudden gasp from the doorway.

Caitlyn jumped off of Harry with a "Eep!" and wrapped herself in his covers. Harry just sat there and looked at the heart broken face of Cersei Lannister. As time went on during the stare off, Cersei started to become furious. She walked into the room and slammed the door behind her. "Harry, tell me exactly what's going on. It can't possibly be that you and Caitlyn are having affair, can it?" She said with a sickly sweet voice.

"My Queen-" Caitlyn tried to say.

"Did I speak to you whore?" Cersei said, looking at Caitlyn for a second before staring into Harry's eyes again.

"My Queen I didn't-" Harry said trying to make an excuse of what happened before she raised her hand again.

"I don't have time for excuses, Harry. We will be going to my room to talk this out while she gets dressed and leaves." She said with a hateful glare in Caitlyn's direction, who just wrapped herself tighter in the blanket.

Cersei stood there and stared at Caitlyn as Harry got redressed. "You know stealing is a crime, but stealing from the Queen could be considered treason." She said in a matter of fact tone. "You know how gossip goes around like wild fire. Even I never would have guessed even you would actually cheat on your husband."

"Please don't blame it all on Caitlyn, Cer-" Harry said as he started walking towards her since he was done getting dressed.

"You have lost the honor of calling me by my name. Don't you dare ever say it again without permission. I said you were MINE and you disobeyed ME." Cersei spat out as she started walking to the door before stopping and looking at Caitlyn. "Do not think this is over Stark, we are far from it." After finishing her warning she opened the door and just started walking towards her room without a glance back.

"I am sorry Cat. I will try to settle this all down and everything." Harry said in a loving tone before finishing with," I love you."

Caitlyn jumped off the bed while bringing the blankets with her and flung herself into his chest. "I love you too. Never forget that." She said while bring her lips up to his for one final kiss.

"I'll talk to you later." Harry said before untangling their bodies and walking out of the opened door. 'So she found me by rumors. No wonder she has been so possessive. Without any ideas of who told her I couldn't possibly find out who knew my most deadly secret. Varys or Little Finger will most likely know as well with their female spies. It must be a secret kept among females if the knowledge hasn't been in the open after all these years.' Harry thought as he was walking to Cersei's room.

He stopped in front of the door and took a deep breath. "Here goes nothing." He whispered as he eased the door open. It barely got a foot open when it was flung open from the other side. Harry got tripped up from the sudden pull and barely had time to set his feet in place when he was sudden slapped hard.

"Your lucky that I care for you little bastard." Cersei said with eyes full of fury before slapping him again. "Don't you know that you are fucking mine? What the fuck was going through your damn mind!"

"I didn't mean offense my Queen. I'm sorry. You weren't supposed to see that, but if you had heard all of the noblewoman rumors, then you know what I use to do. Didn't you already know of Lady Stark or even about the women in Kings Landing?" Harry said trying to make Cersei calm down.

Cersei was actually stumped for a second when she heard about others in Kings Landing during the time of his employment. "You mean to tell me that there are others right now in Kings Landing?" She said with another sweet smile.

"Did I say th-that? I didn't mean to- UMF!" Harry said before Cersei grabbed his penis and squeezed as he was pushed into the wall.

"Didn't I say over and over again that you are mine? You probably know that I do not like to share things that are mine." She said as her grip got tighter and tighter.

"PLEASE LET GO!" Harry yelled. "Anything, I'll do anything just please stop!" He whined with tears in his eyes.

"All you have to say is that you are mine and only mine from this day forward." Cersei said, whispering into his ear before peppering kisses on the side of his cheek, but never releasing her hold.

"I love you! I am only yours! You are all that I ever need, as long as we are together." Harry said while releasing a sigh of relief from Cersei releasing her tight grip on him and switched to stroking it.

"Prove it to me." She whispered seductively into his ear causing him to pick her up and ease her on the bed before getting on top of her.

"Don't worry, I will." He replied in a voice that made her instantly wet.

******************************************************************************  
FIRST EVER LEMON BEGINS (Considered to be soft in my opinion)

Slowly his hands trailed down her covered body as he peppered the skin that was shown from her thin dress. The skin that was touched tingled to the point where every touch racked pleasure throughout her body. "Oh by the seven... NEVER STOP!" She screamed toward the end when he moved her legs to kiss her inner thigh.

With no reply he just kept on working her thighs as he used one hand to slip her out of her dress. Cersei was no obstacle as her body seemed to just go with the pleasure. His hands traced outlines along her breasts causing them to harden. "I don't think my Queen is ready enough." He said from between her thighs causing her to have a moment of confusion before gasping in a silent scream went he licked her now bare core.

Her strong, sexy thighs moved to trap his head against her as her hands grasped at the sheets underneath her. Every lick caused her to spasm a little bit but never enough to push her over the edge. "Please... If you... Want to prove... you love me... Just let me cum..." Cersei breathlessly said as she tried to grind her hips into his face. Harry chuckled causing vibrations to be sent rippling through her, making her clench her teeth not to yell.

After another minute of holding her on the edge he gave a final suck before she came all over his face. It appeared to come out like water from a hose, but he refused to let a single drop go to waste.

When it was finally over her legs let go of him letting him pull back to get his first breath of fresh air. She could see that his entire bottom half of his face was drenched with her juices. Swiftly he pulled off his tunic and his pants followed.

She instantly became wet again as her view was zoned in on the 10-inch monster that she had come to crave. "Would you like the main course?" She heard him say seductively, since she couldn't make her eyes leave his cock.

Shakily she nodded in anticipation as he leaned his muscular frame over her body. Readily he rubbed his large crown over her slit for an entire minute to use her juices as lube. "I hope this shows you how much you actually mean to me." He whispered into her ear as he slowly descended into her core. When she was about to scream out in pleasure he moved his lips onto hers, making her taste herself.

He laughed into her mouth when he felt her cum already just from being fully inside of her. Releasing their lips he whispered again, "I love you." Before she even had the time to reply he eased out and slammed back into her, making her scream for a second until her lips were preoccupied. Every movement he made sent shivers through her body and made her want to beg for this to never stop.

The world around them had disappeared and all that mattered was the bliss that they were blessed with. Cersei was nonstop screaming into his mouth until suddenly she let out a squeal that caused her insides to clamp down onto him like a vice. No longer being able to hold it in he was about to pull out, but she clamped her legs around his waist.

He just smiled into her lips and let his release flow throughout his body. This triggered yet another orgasm from Cersei, her liquid pouring out onto his thighs and pelvis.

*********************  
Lemon Ends

"I love you. Don't do that again..." Cersei trailed off as she fell asleep from exhaustion. Harry wrapped his arms around her waist and rolled them, so he was laying on the bed with her on top. Cersei only moaned from the feeling of them moving since he never pulled out.

When they were situated Harry got lost in thought as he played with Cersei's hair. 'This is getting ridiculous. As much as I enjoy this, it can't happen anymore. I was lucky it was the Queen this time, but if Robb or Ned caught me with Caitlyn I would be in for the fight of my life. Even worse if Robert or Jaime caught me with Cersei it would be treason to the highest degree. Jaime already suspects it so I will need to tread carefully.'

'The game is changing if rumors are being exchanged, along with news of the dragon boy trying to sell his sister to the Dothraki. Khal Drogo is a savage whose army is the most feared army across the sea. The boy would be a fool to think he can control an army, he couldn't control a single warrior.'

Suddenly a breeze swept over his body causing prickles to appear in his bare skin. He grabbed a fur blanket that was pushed to the side and set it over Cersei's body to cover them both. Looking out into the freezing night his thoughts continued. 'War is coming to the land of men. Whether it is from the Eastern armies or Civil War in the West, war is inevitable.' Suddenly, his left eye started to shift from an emerald green to an ice blue.

'Let's pray that the White Walker's haven't decided to act after so long. The undead need to stay dead if we hope to win a war that the living will never have the upper hand in.' His eye slowly turned back to its original green as his eyes started to close.

His last view before he feel asleep was the smiling face of Cersei. 'I never seem to stop gaining reasons to fight, do I?'

Hope you all enjoyed it!

As you can see Harry has a White Walker's eye! Explanations will be coming throughout the story I can't just ruin it all!

Sorry for the soft lemon if you all were expecting a hard core one, I just didn't really know what you all wanted so check out the poll for whether or not I make a different story to put the lemons in.

I will repeat it; we will be able to update more! I can't wait to be able to post multiple chapters in a week again. Anyways peace and I'll see you all next chapter! XD


	4. Chapter 4

I hope you all enjoy this new chapter. This is my easiest story so I will make sure this story will be updated soon.

 **Stories**

 **Red String of Fate:** I am literally stuck so terribly on this story. I will try hella hard to get a chapter done.

 **Love Can be Found:** I am not stuck so no worries sometime soon this chapter will finished.

 **Ground Meets the Sky:** Almost have three fourths of a chapter done so maybe I can post something soon.

 **Other stories:** As usual I am working on them so maybe in a few weeks I can get a story out.

I really really hope you all liked this chapter. Personally I liked the beginning. Leave those reviews I always read them! Hit me up with a PM if you have any direct questions or just thoughts!

Beta: **PotterTheOtter**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Game of Thrones.

 _His last view before he feel asleep was the smiling face of Cersei. 'I never seem to stop gaining reason to fight, do I?'_

 **Harry POV**

Three dragons were being born from the flames with a human scream in the background. Dragon eyes were staring out of the flames as if staring into my soul. The flames spread until they were surrounding me from all sides. The fire changed into different colors, such as black, violet, green, and golden.

Heat was mixing with cold, the fire felt as if it was ice needles under the skin. I look down at my arm and see that that is just the case. Ice is coating my left arm from the elbow down along with a valyrian steel blade covered in a thin sharp layer of ice on the edges. The flames swirled around the blade as if they were trying to merge into one entity. Suddenly a roar shattered the world with the sky breaking like glass and the shards stabbing into the flames, extinguishing them. The light diminished until the flames were gone, except for one small flame that wasn't big enough to heat a squirrel.

Walking closer I could feel my ice armor crack into pieces until I only held the sword in front of the fire. Bending down to douse the flame, a dragon's head the size of a grown horse came out! I wasn't given a second before the head hit me, causing me to soar fifteen feet away. I stared at the giant dragon with my mismatched eyes as it glared directly back. As I tried to move I could feel my body not cooperating. All I could do was watch as the golden dragon opened its jaw and released a stream of flames. Just as the fire was about to burn me into ashes...

I was kissed on the jaw. My eyes burst open to see a small light flickering from the cooling coals in the fire. Looking down I could see the culprit trying to combine our bodies. Cersei's head was laying right underneath my chin, her arms wrapped around my torso, and both of her legs ensnaring one of my own. I could hear her slowly whispering in her sleep, "Right there... Don't stop... Punish your Queen... So... Big..." Her mouth wasn't the only thing moving, as her lower body was slowly grinding into my own.

 **-Lemon Start-**

Moaning softly when my cock slipped between her thighs, I grabbed her ass and squeezed. "Get up Cersei. We can have fun later." I told her, but she never stopped her movements. Giving up I started to massage her backside. It was as if I was playing with dough, as my hands seemed to sink into her soft flesh. My cock was sawing in and out of her thighs, making my groan from the pleasure.

Smirking mischievously I brought my right hand up and quickly brought it back down on her ass. I could see Cersei's eyes burst open and she quickly sat straight up. My dick slid from her thighs, but slid across her bottom lips and settled in front of her body with her lips spread. Cersei moaned and looked like she was about to fall down from the pleasure.

Suddenly she smirked at me and asked, "Trying to take advantage of me?" She brought her hand down and massaged the front of my cock as her lips grounded into both it and her hand.

Setting my hands on her hips I said, "There's no need to when you've already started. I can't take advantage of you if you're the one who started it." It was starting to get difficult to stop myself from moving.

"It can't be helped. I just can't get enough of you. It's like I am floating in the clouds." She replied as she set her feet on the bed and raised her hips. Smirking, "No more waiting, I only got one round yesterday and I better get another right now." Without another seconds hesitation she dropped onto my cock, taking all 10-inches.

Her insides seemed to be even tighter than last night. They felt like a vice grip as Cersei slowly went up and just dropped herself back down. Whenever she dropped down, she ground into my hips in an exotic dance. Growling, "Enough! I've had enough of this." I took one hand off of her hip and started to play with her large tits. Using the other I lifted her up and started to pound upwards into her. Every second my actions became more animalistic and instinctual than controlled.

Cersei had her tongue sticking out a little from her open mouth. Her insides suddenly squeezed tighter than before. Barely managing to hold on, I flipped us around so I was directly behind her beautiful fat ass. I took a second just to play with it, sending tingles throughout Cersei's body.

"Why did... You stop?" She moaned out.

"No matter how many times I see this ass, it always amazes me." I said before giving her a hard slap, leaving a handprint. Ignoring Cersei clenching again along with a sudden shriek, I started to move again. Sensually, I moved out slowly, feeling every bump, every inch, until only the crown of my dick was left in. Then, with one thrust, I completely bottomed out inside of her. Gaining speed from every thrust, making Cersei moan every second, and hearing the slapping sounds of her ass was becoming a system. A beautiful system of pleasure.

"I can't... Take much... More of this." She breathlessly said as her arms collapsed, causing her head to lay flat on the pillow. "Don't you dare p...ull out..." Were the only coherent words that came out of her mouth before she moaned into the pillow.

"I'm close." Was all that I could say before I gave one last thrust into her pussy and sprayed string after string of cum into her womb. I fell onto her back and rolled over to lay beside her.

 **-Lemon End-**

When Cersei looked up from the pillow, her face contained a happy, high smile. She turned over to lay her leg over mine and rest her head on my chest. "We will need to get ready soon. The king will be getting up from his drunken slumber in a few hours." I whispered into her ear.

Groaning, she asked, "Five more minutes?"

"Nope. I have to get ready for my duel against the Starks anyways." Was all I said as I quickly stood up, making the Queen fall onto the bed.

Getting up, Cersei said, "This does not mean you are off the hook for last night. We will need to thoroughly talk this over. Just look at me when one of your 'conquests' decides to seduce you." To emphasize her point, she sensually danced as she slipped on her garments.

"Do not worry my Queen. It is only as you wish it to be. I may have to speak this matter over with you, but not at the moment. It can wait." I replied as I headed to the door with a new tunic and trousers on.

"I will be waiting outside your door in a few minutes while you grab your sword." She said as she moved in front of a mirror to fix her hair. With one last glance towards me, she put on another sweet smile as she said, "If I see the Stark bitch in your room, I will kill her."

"I think your point came across yesterday. Try not to cause too many problems. I understand you are mad but questions will start to go around." I said as I opened the door and prepared to walk out. Before the door was closed I heard her say-

"I can play the game. Maybe even better than you can my love."

The walk back to my room seemed to be an eternity even though it was only a few steps. Thoughts were flying through my head at rapid speeds once more. 'She's right. She was born to play while I am but a pawn on a bigger board. I am not even a knight yet. Without the pieces it doesn't matter who is on my side. Losing would mean death in the worst ways possible by the gods.'

'It's time for me to not just go along with the game, but to become one of the Kings!' Was that final thought as I reached my door. Cracking the door I could tell that no one was inside from the light glow of the dying coals. I headed to the bathroom to grab the bucket of water to wash my face of the combination of Cersei's juices and sweat. Looking up at the mirror, I could see that my face had grown some stumble around the chin. 'I'll get it later.' I thought before turning around to grab my sword that was leaning on the wall and headed to the door.

Just as my hand reached the doorknob, Cersei knocked. When I opened the door I could see the graceful and refined Queen that most of Westeros had come to fear. Her blue dress had a glow of beauty and deadliness that only the most dangerous of women could show off. Personally only three women I had ever met could pull of the look. The Priestess of the Red God appeared to be a fiery beauty but had an aura of death clouding around her. Catelyn Stark was the only other one, she had a fierce protective personality that made you fear the world if you came between her and her children.

"We better not have to wait for the little beast. I am hungry and have no wish to listen to his antics this morning." Cersei said as she hooked her arm through mine as we walked to the mess hall.

"Ah, but that is where you are wrong. Your children adore Tyrion, and he isn't so bad when he doesn't want to be. I believe he could be a great ally if you would just drop your old grudge and became what a brother and sister should be."

Frowning, Cersei looked up at me as she spoke, "He killed my mother. Father doesn't even care for him and all he does is fuck his whores everywhere we go. All the money he has comes from the Lannister family so if we took that from him he wouldn't have anything."

Smiling, I said, "That is where you're wrong, love. He has a mind blessed by the gods and he easily makes friends with his personality. How do you think the Targaryens took over the country? Sure they had dragons, but even a dragon could not take on an entire army. It was their minds for strategies, their knowledge, and their cunningness."

"Ha! If they were so intelligent, how could my brother kill one of them so easily?"

"Well firstly, he stabbed him in the back. Secondly, the king was becoming mad with power, believing he was invincible. He would have let his guard down around his guard and supposed allies."

By now we had reached the door to the mess hall. When I opened the door the first thing that happened was me getting hit by a blur. It was Myrcella, the one and only princess to the iron throne. Tommen, a sweet and caring being, unlike his brother Joffrey, was sitting at the table near where Jamie was sitting and eating his breakfast. Letting go of Cersei, I wrapped an arm around Myrcella and picked her up as she wrapped her arms around my neck. "What do we have here? Shouldn't you be eating your breakfast?" I said as I smiled at her.

Giggling Myrcella said, "We were waiting for you and mother. I want you to feed meeee."

"Well, aren't you getting a little old for that? I won't be able to feed you forever."

Pouting, she said, "Harryyy! You have to listen to me! I command you!" This caused Cersei to laugh next to me with a large smile on her face.

"Come closer I'll tell you a little secret." I said as I moved my head closer to her ear. I then whispered loud enough so only Cersei could overhear, "How about we never tell anyone and I just do anything you want? We could go get married and live in a castle as you command me to do as you wish."

Myrcella's eyes were wide open as she whispered, with happiness in her voice, "You promise?"

"Of course. When have I ever gone back on what I have said?" I said before giving her a sloppy kiss on the cheek, making the little girl giggle again.

"We will be married forever! From now on I pronounce you my husband so you cannot kiss any other lady okay?" Myrcella said.

Gaining a mock disgusted face I said, "Eww. Who needs kisses from other girls when I have you, my little princess?" I then proceeded to pepper her face with kisses as she tried to shield her face from the onslaught.

"Now, now kids, it's breakfast time. I will make an exception to let Harry eat with you, but not feed you." Cersei said with a radiant smile.

Looking at her mother, Myrcella said, "Mother! Harry said we are going to get married, so doesn't that mean he has to do what I say?"

"Yes it does, sweetie."

"Then he has to feed me because I say so!" Myrcella said cheerfully. "Now carry me to the table." She said, trying to sound strict, but failed due to giggling again when I gave her another kiss on the cheek.

"Alright, my Queen." I joked as Cersei kept laughing into her hand behind us as I was 'forced' to carry Myrcella as she laid her head on my shoulder.

Tommen stared at us walking and sat up straighter and stuck out his chest to try and make it bigger. No one really cared that Jamie was in the corner with a frown on his face.

Sitting down next to Tommen I turned Myrcella around so she sat looking at the table. "How's the little man doing?" I asked, turning to him.

Puckering his lips he said, "I am not little. One day I am going to be bigger than you are."

Without even giving him a second, I wrapped one of my arms around his neck and brought him to my chest, ignoring the yell of surprise. "I don't believe you will. Someone has to keep your princely blood in check. They always seem to try to take on more than they can."

From underneath my arm Tommen said, "Get off of me! I will beat you when I get older and then I will make fun of you."

"Let my son go, Harry. I think you shouldn't mess with him when he is right." Cersei said as she sat next to Harry and started to run a hand through Myrcella's hair as Myrcella leaned on Harry's chest.

"Fine." I said, letting go. "Make sure you get big and strong or people will say you are getting beat by little ole me." Setting my chin on Myrcella's hair, "So what does my little Queen want today?" I asked as I looked over the assortment of food on the table.

Turning her head to look at me angrily she said, "You know what I want! I eat it everyday, how could you forget? I want bread and jam."

"Well I thought you might want something besides the same everyday." I said rolling my eyes. Reaching past Myrcella's body, I stretched to reach the jam before spreading it on a piece of bread. "I do not understand how much you love grapes." I said as she leaned back for me to feed her.

Laughing, I brought the bread to her mouth for her to chew. As she chewed I felt Cersei grab my hand and wrap it in one of her own underneath the table. I knew that this was what she viewed as family. When she was a little girl she always wanted to be around her kids along with her husband. Ever since I heard that story I have tried my hardest to make that dream a reality, even though there were boundaries.

I was so distracted that I didn't notice that Myrcella wanted another bite so she grabbed the hand holding the bread and brought it to her mouth. "So what are we doing today, my Queen?"

"We are going to-" Myrcella started, before Cersei interrupted her.

"Sorry baby girl. I think he was speaking to me this time. We are going to watch Harry 'fight' the Stark boy and then maybe a walk in the forest."

"Actually, my Queen. If I am allowed to ask, I would like to spend the day with Myrcella." Ignoring her mother, Myrcella seemingly tried to mold into my body from happiness, "I haven't played with her since we left Kings Landing."

"Please, Mommy! Please let him stay!" Myrcella begged as she turned around and buried her face into my chest.

"That's fine for today. We could go on that walk another day. Make sure you keep him safe, Myrcella." Cersei joked although I could tell she wanted to spend the day together.

"Don't worry, Mommy! I can't let anything happen to him before we are married and living in a castle!" Myrcella said as she leaned over and gave her mother a tight hug.

"You both-" I said before the door opened as the voice of Tyrion Lannister rang throughout the hall.

"Oh, hello family! What a magnificent morning isn't it?" He said as Cersei gained a frown, Jaime smiled at his little brother, and the kids only greeted him because they didn't want to give up their spots.

"So are you still planning to make a trip to the wall, Tyrion?" I said as I kept feeding Myrcella.

"Yes, I can't wait to finally be able to piss off the wall. My life will be complete. Didn't you stay at the wall for a short time, Harry?" Tyrion questioned as he made a plate of eggs and an assortment of different meats.

"Yes, I did. I-"

"You never told me you went to the wall before. Aren't you supposed to tell me everything?" Myrcella asked.

"Well, I was just about to before you interrupted me." I said causing her to blush, "I was asked to help a scouting party going deep within the northern forests. While I had just become a sword for hire I was still highly wanted. When I heard that Castle Black was short on members but were looking into wildlings activity I volunteered. My father had many stories of such things, so I wanted to experience it myself." I paused long enough to grab a quick drink from Myrcella's milk cup before continuing.

"It was overall a very dull trip and nothing that the stories tell. The best part of my trip into the freezing cold was that I got to see a dire wolf larger then I was. It was pitch black with canines the size of daggers. Its eyes were a shade of green that glowed in the dark. As quick as it came though, it disappeared. Other than that small encounter there were only a few wildling attacks as we marched through the icy field of snow. Pray you never go past that wall, Tommen. It is different than fighting in the warm summers air.

"The freezing air chills your bones till movement is nearly impossible. If you did not train in the cold, it would be hard to fight normally. Your Uncle Jamie is a terrific fighter down in the south, but put him up against wildlings in their territory and it wouldn't be a fight." By the time I finished everyone was so engrossed in the story that when I stopped they blinked to gain their surroundings.

"Well that was a good story. Good thing I am only there for one purpose." Tyrion joked.

"That was amazing! You need to tell me all your stories!" Myrcella said excitedly.

"Hey, I want to know them too!" Tommen said.

"Now, now children. We can make Harry tell you all his stories another time. He has to do his sparring in a few minutes." Cersei said as she stood up and brought her children with her.

"Awww, can't we hear one more?" They begged.

Chuckling, I said, "I promise I will tell you one soon. Your mother's right. I can't just leave your father and Lord Stark waiting."

Yanking her hand out her mother's, Myrcella walked up and held out her arms to me. "Don't I get a hug and kiss before I go?"

"Of course." I said as I gave her a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek before lightly pushing her towards their mother.

"I will see you after the fight Harry." Cersei said as she walked out of the room with Jamie silently following.

When the room was cleared Tyrion said, "Well looks like my niece still adores you."

"Yes, it seems so. I hope it stays that way. I love the innocence that surrounds her. This world hasn't corrupted her or Tommen and I would like it to stay that way. The way their brother treats them annoys me."

Nodding his head, Tyrion said, "Yes I know how you feel. Cersei is a dangerous person and as much as I know you like her as a person, she isn't the greatest role model. As for my eldest nephew, he is a cunt that needs to learn before someone kills him."

"Now is that anyway to speak about the prince?" I joked as I stood up and started to walk towards the door.

"Kid." Tyrion said causing me to turn around. "Be careful today. I feel the tides are turning and a flare will spark between the Lannisters and Starks."

"So you feel it too. Let's just pray that we are wrong."

"Maybe we are wrong and it is just a breeze in the wind." Tyrion said trying to ease the situation.

"Not this time. I have been feeling a breeze for a long time, my friend. Be sure to stay short. We wouldn't want to have a large target on you." I said as I walked out the door.

Well after so long I finally updated! As usual it is mandatory to say that I am sorry for the long wait. So from now on I will not promise update times as I never seem to be able to do keep them. Will try to be as quick as possible!

How about that chapter doh? Next chapter will be a fight along with idk maybe a lemon? Who next Caitlyn or just another one with Cersei? Review! Or PM it doesn't matter cause I read them all. xD

Myrcella will not be in the harem unless people really want her to be. Anyways she wouldn't be until she is older. Although she will play huge role either way just because I kind of like her as a character and most crossovers don't use her often.

Anyways, peace out homies. Review and keep reading my stories!


	5. Chapter 5

I am keeping my promise of update at least one chapter for each story! All that's left is Red String of Fate and Love can be Found. Love can be found will be next probably so I hope you all are waiting for it. Anyways I hope you all enjoy this chapter and as usual leave me a review or send me a PM!

 **Demon Hunter9137** : Thanks for the suggestion about Arianne!

 **Beta:** PotterTheOtter

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Game of Thrones

" _Not this time. I have been feeling a breeze for a long time, my friend. Be sure to stay short. You wouldn't want to have a large target on you." I said as I walked out the door._

 **Harry POV**

The corridor towards the outdoors was deserted. 'I guess everyone is outside waiting for the fight.' I thought. My footsteps echoed through the corridor causing me to get more irritated with every step taken. 'Goddamn how did I never realize how long this hallway is.' Finally, I reached the corner where the door is located and gave a sigh of relief. Pushing the door open, I was bombarded with a stream of sunlight straight to my eyes.

Peeking through my fingers, I could see a large crowd gathered in the middle of the city. It appeared that most, if not all of the city had come to watch me fight against Stark's two sons and the Greyjoy boy. I couldn't help but growl when I thought of Theon. I knew it wasn't his fault, but I can't help disliking the boy for his father's deeds.

Past

It was his rebellion that destroyed my home, taking my mother and father away from me. All I could remember as a small boy was watching a disgusting man kill my father in front of me as my mother begged for my life. After that I couldn't remember anything until waking up with one of the Stark banner men lifting me up and carrying me back to their camp. From that moment on I was raised in an orphanage in a small village in the North.

The only mother like figure I knew for years were the whores that were the only ones that would really act like they cared about my wellbeing. Their children acted like my brothers and sisters. My 'brothers' were the ones that actually pushed me towards this career. For three years the memory of my parents pushed me to be the best in everything. I slowly got better at all forms of fighting, from archery to hand-to-hand combat.

The boys thought it was all a game while I acted way beyond my years. I would always watch the soldiers that were posted on the outskirts. I could watch them train and nearly repeat the exact same moves with a sword, as if I had created the style. Living on the streets made it easy for me to gain the physical prowess of a walking snake. Instead of bulky muscles that would slow a fighter down, I gained hard wiry muscles throughout my body.

Being lithe was the way of the streets. I was stronger than many of the boys that were apprentices of even blacksmiths. When I turned twelve I was fit enough to hold my own with some of the soldiers that would take pity on me and allow me to train with them. About a month after my date of birth, I was able to take on any of the soldiers one on one. It was at that time I saw it fit for me to be able to live on my own.

My adoptive family didn't even bat an eye when I told them that I was leaving, except for the younger ones that didn't know the cruelness of the world. With all of the money that I had found off the streets, it wasn't even enough to buy me a sword or any other actual weapon to live on the bandit filled roads. I was able to steal a small hunting dagger before my long trip through the frozen lands.

Days on end were finally taking a toll on my small body until the point where I couldn't even move a muscle. On day when I was about to give up, I found a bandit camp. There were only a few men, but I could smell the sweet and savory smell of meat. Without even thinking, I sneaked behind one of the watchers and slit his throat. Looking around I could only see three other men but they were all sitting around the fire together. I picked up the fallen bandits sword next to him and wielded it in my right hand.

I could feel the weight difference in the practice sword that I had practiced with. It also wasn't as sharp from all of the rust covering the blade. Instead of a shiny silver coat it was a dirt brown cover that didn't even look as if it use to be a new blade. I tried to lift the blade, but it was too heavy for my frozen arms, so I just let it drag through the ground creating a sharp noise on the ground. As I walked I could see dirt and blood cover my hands.

When I finally looked up I could see that the men had spotted me and were starting to get up. Their laughter rang throughout my ears in mockery. I could feel a tingling in my eye and started to see blue. The next thing I knew, I wasn't in complete control of my body. My mind switched to something that words could not explain.

I felt ice tingle through my bones and spread amongst my sword and dagger. My body had a mind of its own and my arm swung around. Before the men could even react my dagger was implanted into the skull of one of them. While they looked at their fallen comrade, I was able to kill another with a quick slice to his chest.

The last one was where the real resistance had begun. He was ready, meaning he was in position with his sword. I was still a few heads shorter than him, so I tried to slice him in the stomach, but before I could, he easily blocked. When he brought his sword around for the counter all I could do was duck underneath and bring my sword straight through his chin.

Falling to my knees in exhaustion, I took a wide breath and screamed into the air. Those were my first souls taken from the hundreds if not thousand that walked the fields where the dead lived. I could feel the cold succeeded back into my bones and there was no evidence that the ice was ever there.

Stumbling amongst the supplies, I found salvation from the gold and food that was stocked in the bags. I found a sword of the most exquisite elegance that appeared to have been freshly forged and didn't seem to have ever been used. As if luck was on my side, a matching scabbard was lying next to it. Hooking it to my waste, I couldn't help but feel as if the sword was made just for me.

The food and supplies that I had found were carried with me as I trekked through the wasteland looking for any type of civilization. Three weeks into looking I found a caravan of merchants being overrun by bandits. Using a bow and a few arrows I found, I picked off each of the invaders one by one until the merchant guards were finally able to push them back and declare victory.

They were shocked that a mere 'boy' was able to kill so many, so they decided to hire me as a guard. No attacks happened after the one so the meager amount of men left didn't have much trouble along the road. I traveled with them another week before we finally reached a small city. My deeds were spread among the merchants until all wanted to hire me.

For around four years I was passed from merchant to merchant for hire. My name became a whisper in the minds of all my enemies before they were cut down. I became rumored to have a prowess with the sword as strong as Jamie Lannister or even the famed Rhaegar Targaryen. From sell sword for hire, I became a bodyguard of sorts for nobles.

The first of many was Doran Martell hiring me for the protection of his daughter, Arianne Martell. As if by coincidence that was also the first job where I… sold myself out. It was amazing how it all first started. I grew to love her but when I finally realized that, it was time for me to go. Her father decided my job was done and it was best to say my services were no longer needed.

Let's just say that I left a huge impression on her and she still sends me letters every once in a while to check on how I am doing. I still stop in Dorne all the time to check up on her and 'reconcile' our friendship. Although I pretty much do that with all my old clients, it's special because she was the first. I always promised her that one day we would be able to stand side by side wherever she wanted to go when I had enough connections.

As usual in any teenage female, she wanted to be the Queen of Westeros. Without hesitation I promise that I would one day hand her that title on a silver platter. That was a mistake seeing as that it stuck into her mind that I would be king one day and it fills her every fantasy, but I can't really do anything about that at the moment. That is one promise that will have to wait a while before being completed.

As much as I care for Arianne, she just never could keep her mouth shut. I heard whispers when I returned to Dorne amongst the maids but I just figured it was just sort of gossip between Arianne and her hand maidens. I always found it suspicious that my clients acted as if I would give them a quick fuck and just bow before them. I proved them completely wrong and made them fall to my feet, completely in love.

Not that I took advantage of them in any way. I just always seemed to fall for their charms. Each of them had different personalities that drew me in. Another thing about having so many famous names hire me is that I was able to fight all over the world. I know the styles of many, if not all the different fighting techniques that soldiers use. I have grown up to be a walking killing machine.

Bandits were ants in my wake when I was attacked. Scars spread across my torso and arms from all of the fights that happened. Although I have never been in a war, my dreams were scarred with images that only war hardened warriors should have. That is the only thing I have come to regret in my career. The lives that I have taken.

Present

I was shaken out of my thoughts when I heard Robert's laughter. I had made it to the middle of the crowd and was able to see the King, Lord Stark, Robb, Theon, Jon, and Joffrey standing together. Robert was laughing at Ned was cracking a grin, Robb, Theon, and Jon were talking among themselves like they were trying discuss strategy, and Joffrey was brooding by himself. "Maybe Harry is too scared." Ned said jokingly to Robert.

Laughing Robert said, "Maybe you forgot who we are talking about. If he can take out the Lannister boy, then why would he be scared of a few children?"

Pushing through the crowd, I said, "You should know me better than that, Ned."

"I figured you wouldn't show up, Harry." Ned said back.

"I was just a little hungover from last night. Feasts always make me a little more festive than usual." I said as I laughed a little.

"Ha, I didn't even see you last night. We have got to have a drinking contest." Robert said still laughing.

Chuckling I said, "I wouldn't want to beat you, my King."

"Those are fighting words, my friend. Bring out the wine!" Robert yelled at the end.

"Actually my King, weren't we going to have a spar?" Ned said.

"Of course, I forgot. Right after this we will have the drinking game, then. Ned I bet you one-hundred gold pieces on Harry's victory." Robert said to Ned.

Chuckling Ned said, "Well its three on one so how about we raise this bet to two-hundred?"

Walking next to Ned, Robert said as they walked to the end, "What the hell! Let's do it. Your boys have no chance, anyways."

Joffrey, with his obnoxious voice, said, "Why don't we make this a little more interesting?"

Turning to his son, Robert said. "What do you mean, boy?"

What he said next almost made me face palm. "If Harry is so strong, why don't we make him fight them with no weapons?" Goddamn, I hate that little bastard.

Laughing at everything like usual, Robert said, "That's a great idea. We are doubling the bet Ned, four-hundred gold."

"If you say so." Ned said as he gave me a questioning look. Nodding my head, I signified that it was no trouble.

Grabbing my sword, I separated it from my hip and grabbed my side dagger and held it out. "Could you hold these for me, Brandon?" Brandon, as if coming out of nowhere, burst out of the crowd and hurriedly grabbed the weapons.

"Good luck!" He said before running out.

Turning back to my opponents, I started to size them up. I could tell after all these years, there was a large difference from last time I saw them. They had lost all of their baby fat and had gained strong muscles. Looking at them, I could see that they had a similar build to me, except for Theon, who was a little smaller than I am. Looking over at Robert I said, "Since I didn't bring my armor, is it fine for me to use one of your guards' bracers?"

"I think that's reasonable." Robert said before looking at Jamie, "You give him your bracers!"

Through clenched teeth, Jaime said, "Yes, my King." When he came towards me with his bracers, he mumbled under his breath to me, "I hope you die, you little bastard."

I replied teasingly, "Don't be jealous now, Jamie boy." After that I didn't really even care what he had to say, so I just tied the bracers to my wrists. Looking up at Robb I said, "Do not go easy on me, guys. You might think you have gotten better over time, but you are still outclassed."

"You don't even have a sword or dagger. How are you going to be able to win?" Theon said, as if he was better than me.

"You will be the first one to go down. Just to prove to you the difference between fighting and games." I said before reaching down and grabbing a handful of loose dirt. Wiping it on my hands I stood up and flung off any excess mud. "What are you waiting for? Come on!"

With my say so, all three of them charged forward at once. Robb was the first to reach me with a swing of his sword but ducking underneath it, I gave him a quick jab to the ribs, causing him to double over. Pulling my left hand up, I bounced the swing from Jon with my brace. I brought my leg up and kicked the side of his shin, causing him to fall to one knee.

Turning back to Theon, I saw him charge forward as if I didn't just bring the other two down with one fell swoop. Dodging to the left to avoid his swing, I gave him a left hook, not pulling my punch. I could hear his jaw and cheek bone crack under the pressure before I brought my right foot up and kicked him in the abdomen, forcing him to fall down. Suddenly, I heard a crunch of a boot on the frozen mud. Turning my head to left, I had just enough time to dodge as I saw the edge of Robb's blade whiz past my head.

Sweeping my legs underneath him, I made his legs fall beneath him. 'Pitiful. They are taking this as if I wouldn't kill them. Let's just show them that this isn't a game.' Bringing my right foot down I heard a few of Robb's ribs crack under the force. From the corner of my eye, I saw Jon coming up from my right, his sword held above his head. I turned around as he brought the sword down, pushing the downward swing from Jon to the left before grabbing his sword arm and holding it in place as I punched his forearm, until I heard a crack.

When his sword fell to the ground, I brought my arm around his neck and pulled him to the ground. His head hit the ground hard enough to knock him out. Standing up, I could see the last one standing. Robb held his sword in one arm with his other slung around his chest.

Smiling, I said over the crowd yelling, "I am glad you haven't given up."

His reply was, "It will take more than that!" He swung his sword down but it was sloppy, meaning I was able to catch it between my two hands.

"You need to work harder!" Was the last thing he heard before I let go of the blade and went behind his back. Then I picked him up and brought him over my shoulder with enough power to knock him out on impact. The crowd went silent as I stood up and looked at the fallen bodies. Robb and Jon were laying there with no sign of moving anytime soon, but Theon was lying to the side with tears falling out of his eyes.

Robert's laughter burst through the silence, "Ha! Looks like I won our bet, old friend! Your charge doesn't seem to have that old Greyjoy charm that we love."

Waving his hand, Ned sent his servants to help the fallen. "Looks like you won this once. Although I expected it to happen, I didn't expect it to be so easy."

Taking the bracers off and throwing them to Jamie I said, "They need to be taught teamwork. They went at me thinking they could do it one on one. They are years too young to be able to beat me. What they really need to learn is the difference between fighting and games. When they saw I wasn't using a weapon, they tried to overpower me quickly."

Sighing Ned said, "Why must I be the one to always have to teach them? They barely listen as it is."

Robert said, "Well, all of this fighting's got me into the mood for HUNTING! Harry, that game will have to wait until I get back."

"Of course my King, anytime you wish." I said bowing my head a little, walking toward Joffrey and whispering, "You will need to try harder than that, my Prince." I started to laugh as I walked away. 'Guess it's time to go find Caitlyn.'

AN:This chapter is more to explain Harry's… strong suits I guess. I know some of you will hate how he just beat the shit out of the three but you must realize they don't have true battle experience and Theon is more of an archer, I think. Anyways since they are strong but only teenage boys, it really couldn't be helped with Harry's many years of fighting. Like if Jamie or an older Jon were to fight him he would have a little more of a difficult time.

This should kinda be the last backstory that this story will have except for how he got the Ice eye. Next chapter is another lemon and I think I will get to the tower scene.

Leave that review or send me a PM. xD Peace!

(Did everyone see my Gladiator reference? xD)


End file.
